Amy's dream come to life
by Dalek Master
Summary: Amy is helping herself to some fun, will the Doctor and Rory ruin it?


Amy lay in a lazy position upon the console of the TARDIS, waiting for the Doctor and Rory to return. She laid idly by for hours waiting for the two miscreants to return. In a fit of boredom she explored the TARDIS interior. Going through massive hallways and caverns, vast passageways, and took a quick stroll by the library and pool. As she finished checking the title of the books in the literature section she went into the hallway and was greeted by a door. Out of sheer curiosity she opened the door, she stumbled upon a vast collection of sex toys.

She thought to herself, "Could the doctor have been using these on other companions?". With the thought fresh in her mind she began to feel something. She was thinking about all the companions the Doctor talked about, how he may have used the equipment on them. She decided "Well since I'm here lets take a closer look". She picked up the slipperiest looking one out of the bunch and held in. She held in the her grip and let her imagination wander.

Amy was deep in her imaginative thoughts that she didn't realize she had put the dildo in her mouth. She had been sucking the dildo with all her might and found herself "playing". She decided to continue the party in the console room with more space to "play"; she loaded up a small wooden box with some of the toys and was on her way.

By the time Amy reached the console room her pants were as wet as can be thanks to her imagination. She wasted no time pulling off her tan skirt and letting it slip down her milky white legs, kicking the skirt off to the side. She lay on the console, her bare ass sliding up and down with the rubbery cock in her mouth. She slid her long pale fingers down the length of her body. Slowly making her way to her pussy.

She began to suck harder and faster as ever, pausing to catch breath or to moan. She had a vivid imagination of the Doctor with a tall red head like herself, caressing her and making her scream. Amy had reached into the box of toys and pulled out what appeared to be a vibrator. With her free hand she turned the vibrator on and rubbed her pussy with it.

The Doctor and Rory had just gone to the pub for some chips. "Good blokes, a little bit of a temper but nice" said Rory holding his arm. "Quite right although they didn't have to be so rough" said the Doctor who had a bruised leg. They were walking back to the TARDIS finishing up the last of the tale. "Amy might be angry at us for staying out late, what will we do?". "Not to worry Rory, not to worry. Our Amy will be quite all right."

The Doctor took the TARDIS key out of his pocket and unlocked the blue wooden police box door. Amy hadn't heard them come into the TARDIS, she shone red in embarrassment but didn't stop. Rory and the Doctor stood frozen with shock. Amy who couldn't help but moan, with the vibrator rubbing up against her clitoris. "Well boys, I think we have a problem here." The Doctor and Rory both stood opened mouth and gazed at Amy's naked beauty.

Rory was the first one to speak, "Um sweetie don't you think you should put clothes on?". "Why should I" Amy spoke with a voice ruffled with a moan, she began to take off her top. Amy wanted something, something to happen but they weren't going to do it. "Stop dicking around you two!" Exclaimed Amy. She hopped off the console and started making her way towards the two. Nearly inches away from them Amy dropped to her knees.

"Amy what do you think you're doing? I am 1023 years old for heaven's sake!" said the Doctor with a puzzled look. Amy didn't care, she started unzipping the trousers of both Rory and the Doctor. "You boys seem happy to see me." She shoved Rorys cock into her mouth. Rory, still frightened by his wife to be, stood there open mouthed but enjoying every second of it. He began to moan and throw is head back with ecstasy. The Doctor just stood there watching what was going on. _What's going on? Why did we come back now? _He thought to himself. "Don't think I forgot about you my raggedy Doctor" Amy said. She continued to stroke Rory, going up and down his slender cock with her long, pale thin fingers. She made her way to the Doctor and started unzipping his pants. "Amy what are you doing?" He asked. She didn't respond. The Doctor, who had already had a hard on from the moment he seen Amy's naked body stood there shocked.

Amy who had started stroking his boxers by his cock suddenly reached for the opening. The Doctor had let a bit of a moan. "Amy why are you doing this? In all my years no companion of mine has every touched me like that!" He exclaimed. Amy didn't care what he was saying. She grabbed the Doctors cock and stroked. Rory was now moaning with joy and didn't care what was happening. Amy slipped the cock in between her rosy red lips, going all the way to the base of the cock and up. Swirling it around in her mouth. The Doctor couldn't help but enjoy it, he has never been touched in a long time.

She decided to stop playing with the boys and sit bare ass on the console. "All right boys, which one of you is first?" She decided to choose Rory to take her first. "Rory come here!" She exclaimed as he approached closer. She grabbed his cock, only inches away from her pussy, and slid it In side. "You're nice and hard" She said with a twinkle in her eye. The Doctor came closer too. Amy was on the console getting pounded by Rory, reaching for the Doctors cock she began to suck again.


End file.
